Anything Can Happen When Theres Quidditch Involved
by Emipoo
Summary: Fred fancied Angelina since 4th year, but she would never even look at him. When the Yule Ball approaches, Fred masters up a cunning plan to get himself a date with her. Lots of laughs, lots of embarrassment, lots of teenage troubles and lots of LOVE.


_Sisterofsix- Hey there! Well this is our most awsome fic so far written together!_

_EmiWeasley2- Salutations, pumpkins! We'd absolutely adore you if at the end of this story you'd press that cute little purple/blue button that says "Go". (Of course, make the pull down menu say "Review" first. wink wink )_

_Sisterofsix- Sorry for my mentally disturbed sister, (though i love her to death and back), really, we just ask kindly to review. Hope this makes you laugh your heads off like it does to us:D_

_EmiWeasley2- Um, yeah. I guess this is enough of pre-story rambling. We accept flames, constructive criticism and worshipping. grin_

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

_(Sisterofsix. P.S- Btw... if it sounds a little messed... member... two mental girlies wrote this:D)_

**

* * *

**

**Anything Can Happen... When There's Quidditch Involved!**

**Summary:**

_Fred fancied Angelina since 4th year but every time he came near her she'd either scowl or glare at him. However, she was good friends with his twin, George._

_In 5th year, they had to get dates for the Yule Ball. Fred of course wanted to take Angelina but was too scared of being rejected. _

* * *

"Pleeeease" whined Fred. George looked at his twin pathetically. He shook his head.

"No." He said firmly, "It's ridiculous! You have a better chance at snogging Snape than making this work!"

"Um, ew. And also, I'm your brother!! It WILL work. It's not like we need to change your looks or anything." Fred scoffed.

Fred had fancied Angelina Johnson for over a year but never told anyone before he learnt about the Yule Ball. He wanted to ask Angelina to go with him to the Ball as his date, but he knew she would never say yes. She, for some unknown reason, never liked to go anywhere near Fred, though she had a soft spot for his twin, George.

Fred reckoned if George pretended to be him for just ONE day, turned his charm on Angelina and asked her to the ball, she'd say yes. George of course, was absolutely against this. Not the part about flirting with a very attractive girl, but the part about pretending to be his younger brother (by only 14 minutes, as Fred liked to remind him).

"George!" Fred pleaded. George looked away.

"Georgieee?" Fred cooed.

"BUT-" George started to argue back, but Fred talked over top of him.

"THANK YOU BROTHER OF MINE!" He leaped up and knocked his brother on the head.

"I didn't say yes!"

"Now you did!"

"No I- Oh, shut up!" George scowled, but Fred merely grinned.

Fred started pacing around the boy's dormitory, giving George instructions in a very quick and animated voice that had George looking puzzled. As he said things to do, Fred started ticking them off with his fingers. After he swapped hands 5 times, George stopped him.

"FRED."

"Yes, cupcake?" asked Fred, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

"Don't call me that, sugarplum. Now, stop pacing and be realistic. HOW are we going to do this?" George was sleepy and annoyed at his twin's cunning plan.

"What? You weren't listening? I just told you all the things you have to do and all the things we have to prepare!"

"Fred! Okay, it's a girl... if you think about it, they aren't that hard to figure out, you know." George sighed with a smile.

"I, oh, you're joking... THEY ARE SO DIFICULT, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THEY AREN'T HARD TO FIGURE OUT?!" Fred waved his hand up and down like an invisible girl was standing in front of him.

"Well, they aren't all that different from us."

"Not that- THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! THEY DONT EVEN HAVE-"

"FRED! Okay, look, let me take it from here... we need to go down to the Quidditch pitch anyway... training starts in-" George's eyes widened as he looked at his watch. "BLOODY HELL, 5 MINUTES!" George jumped up, shoved his brother out of their dormitory, and down the stairs.

They were met by Ginny and Ron, who were slowly making their way out of the portrait hole to training as well.

"Hey." Ron greeted them.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked as she looked up at her older brother, Fred.

"What? Oh... nothing... fine!" He forced a smile.

Ginny looked enquiringly at George, who shrugged and pushed her out the portrait hole.

in the change rooms, Fred suddenly felt very self conscious as Angelina walked in, chatting happily to her best friend and fellow chaser, Alicia. George flashed them a smile, and both girls returned it, turning a faint shade of pink. Fred intercepted this and glared at George. George grinned at his brother's jealousy and shrugged into his scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Alicia... Can you help here?" Angelina turned her back to her friend to tie the string that criss-crossed her back.

"He-" Alicia had hardly turned when Fred stumbled over.

"L- let me." He pretended he had been standing there all the time. Angelina looked at Fred suspiciously, but soon allowed him to take the strings and pull them tightly, tying them up.

"There." Fred smiled. George however, turned quickly, his hand on the wall, trying desperately not to laugh and fall over his broom that was leaning on the wall next to him.

"Thanks. We better go!" She pointed to the door. Alicia giggled and moved out the door, followed by Angelina, who tried a smile at the twins and moved out, Fred smiled and went to walk, though he felt a hard jab in the stomach which made him gasp for air.

"I said take it! You deaf now too?" George had his arm outstretched with Fred's broom in his grip.

"Oh-" Fred gripped his stomach, where he had just been stabbed with a broom, "Great." He groaned, and walked slowly out of the room.

George was still shaking his head at his brother as he mounted his broom and kicked off into the warm afternoon's air. Fred, on the other hand, was still grinning and didn't take his eyes off Angelina for 3/4 of practice until a bludger hit him on the side of the head. The team burst into hysterical laughter as Fred twirled in the air a couple of times before he took control of his broomstick and was able to fly back up to hit George on the back of the head, where he was sitting on his broom, doubled over in laughter, holding the bat he used to launch the bludger at Fred.

"What was that for?!" yelled Fred, rubbing his temple.

"So... funny!!" George choked out.

"IT BLOODY KILLS!" Fred was now grabbing and pulling his hair, desperately trying to fight back tears.

"Watch it Fred!" Alicia called as the same bludger came soaring back at him.

"Oh no you don't!" He beat it towards his brother, who was exchanging glances with Alicia. It hit him straight in the back. He jerked forward and was winded beyond belief.

"You- You.. Oh, you're gonna get it SUGARPLUM!" George glared, smiling as a bludger was soaring over to his left and emphasised the endearment he had used earlier. He turned sharply and chased it; he swung his arm, as he did so, Alicia yelled, "GET HIM!" This made George lose all sense of what he was doing, he accidentally let go of the bat, it flew through the air towards Fred. Fred luckily saw this, avoiding losing his teeth, he ducked, the bat flew over his head, and hit Harry.

"Oooooh!" everyone winced.

"Sorry!" George looked as though he would faint.

"Smooth, Weasley!" Angelina called out.

George looked proudly at his brother. Fred caught sight of another bludger. By this time everyone was frozen in mid air, watching.

"GEORGE!" Ginny screamed, the quaffle under her arm.

George turned, to get another bludger in the back.

He coughed and flipped on his broom.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT FRED!" Ron's yells could be heard over all.

Fred soared around the team, hi-fiving everyone except Angelina, who had seemed to have disappeared. He flew around the other end on the pitch, where no one was crowded. He looked around at the game, Ginny was dodging every person who tried to grab the quaffle. Ron was hovering around the gold posts, looking at George, who was now flying around, no doubt looking for Fred.

Fred chuckled to himself then turned. Half blinking he opened his eyes. Angelina's face was right in front of his, separated by only a few inches.

"Hey, Weasley." She smiled.

"MERLIN'S-!!!" Fred jumped back, not realising he was in the air about 50 feet above the ground, he slipped from his broom, yelled something that weren't words, and tried to grab the handle of his broom, but missed.

Angelina yelled out, Fred closed his eyes, waiting for the blackout and the hard blow to his ribs, but there was a different feeling. Hands grasped his robes around his neck, then another hand near his waist. If he wasn't falling, he would have jumped back this time too, he opened his eyes, black hair was flying in his face. They were soaring upwards.

"HOLD ON, WEASLEY!" It was Angelina. She let go of his waist and held out her hand. Her nails perfectly manicured on her long and skinny fingers.

"I SAID, TAKE HOLD!" She yelled again. He jumped back to the world; he looked up, his red hair in his eyes. He took hold of her hand, and she pulled him up, onto her broom, he sat behind her. Without thinking, he curled his arms around her waist. He suddenly noticed what he was doing, and let go again. He swung off once more, but she took hold of him, he was flat against her stomach, the only thing between them was the broom handle. He looked below him, the ground was disappearing, he looked up, and Angelina' face was looking in front of her. Her hair blowing back in the wind.

Fred tried to relax and hold on, but he was tense. This was the closest he ever got to a girl he liked. He had hugged Hermione and of course Ginny, but Angelina... this was something different. He admired the way her eyes screwed up in concentration, the way her hair billowed in the wind behind her and- oh! her robes had never seemed low cut, but she was leaning so far down that the neck of her robes had fallen open just the slightest bit. Fred, behind a hormonal teenager, had peeked down, and an unusual sight greeted him. His hands started to sweat; Angelina noticed and bellowed at him, "FOR MELIN'S SAKE, WEASLEY, I SAID HOLD ON!!" Fred blinked rapidly and tightened his grip until his knuckles turned white.

Fred gaped at this new discovery of the woman's body. He thought he was going to faint.

He let a very low moan escape his lips as she leaned even closer to him.

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD CONCENTRATE ON GETTING BACK ON THE BROOM?!" She yelled, still half concentrating on where she was going, but also trying to get some of her weight back onto the piece of wood they called a broom.

She kept one hand on the handle, and swung the other around Fred's shoulders. She tried to pull him around, as she pulled, his head got closer and closer to her chest.

He bit his lip, his palms sweaty, and slipping, he finally yelled out, "PLEASE QUIT IT!" He turned his head quickly. She looked at him in shock. She looked down and noticed what he had been yelling about, she yelled out too, letting go of Fred's shoulders and pushing her robes back. They soared down in more than 3 seconds. They both hit the ground with a hard thump, what's worse, Fred slammed his head

Into the grass, and the broom hit him right between the legs. He yelled out in pain, holding his pants. Angelina gasped and she hit his stomach, and rolled off. Her hair flying around her face. She was clutching her robes against her chest, and tried to sit up, but was so out of air she couldn't bring herself to lift her head. She blanked out. Fred groaned and rolled over to see where Angelina had rolled off to.

George landed roughly on the pitch, he couldn't concentrate, he was laughing too hard.

Ron practically smashed on the ground just like Fred had done, his flying skills a bit less superior than George's.

Ginny stayed in the air, but her hair was sticking to the tears of laughter that streamed down her face.

Harry was the only one that landed relatively softly. He landed in one swift motion, though he tripped over Fred's legs and fell with a thump on the ground between Fred and Angelina. He swallowed sand, grass and dirt as he laughed into the ground

Angelina stirred. She pushed her hair away from her face as she tried to sit up. "WEASLEY!" she screamed at Fred's limp body. The body shook as he chuckled. He shoved Harry off his legs and also sat up. "I'm fine.." He coughed breathlessly. "You know... your alright...there!" He grinned drawing an invisible line around his own chest.

"Ugh!" she spat at him. "How pervy can you get, seriously?!"

"Well it doesn't help when you shove my face in your chest!" He laughed back.

"I DIDN'T SHOVE!" She screamed. Everyone was looking at them now.

"WELL THEY WERE THERE!" He pointed at her.

"YOU LOOKED!" She glared.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"OH, THAT'S REALLY BELIEVABLE FROM A GUY!"

Harry coughed. All eyes turned to him. "Um, Fred.. what exactly did you do up there?"

Fred turned pink. "N-nothing."

Ginny coughed, folding her arms

Angelina glared, "I saved his life, and this is what I get?!"

Ron piped up, "Well, she's sort of right, Fred. I mean... that was pretty, erm... Rude... of you." he pursed his lips together to stop from laughing.

"Hey! You can't talk, Ickle-Ronnie-Kins! You were the one that looked down HERMIONE'S top when she was trying to get all the bat bogey out of your hair, from Ginny's curse... remember that Christmas?!"

Ginny snorted. "My hex gave Ronnie some ACTION! Oh, Merlin, I HAVE to tell Hermione this!!" and the giggles just kept coming.

Angelina had curled her arms around her chest now, obviously very uncomfortable discussing the matter.

"Fred..." Alicia called him over. He bowed his head, also now very uncomfortable.

Once they were out of ear shot, Alicia turned on Fred.

"Fred, I'm sorry, but I think this will have an effect for the next couple days... I think I will have to ask you, in Angelina's place, well..." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should take some time off, give her some time to, well."

"You're kidding right?!" Fred looked up stunned.

"No. Ok, this is going to be very awkward for all of us ok, and, I don't think this is going to take a very good affect on your friendship."

"Friendship?! She never even looks at me!" He raised his voice.

"Never looked at you when you were looking..." Alicia trailed over top of Fred. He fell silent.

"Look, just take time off. I'm sure it will be alright in a couple days." Alicia smiled and walked back to everyone else.

George was suddenly by Fred's side. "Smooth, bro. Real smooth. She's going to be all over you when 'you' ask her to the ball." said George sarcastically.

Fred groaned. He got his one minute of pleasure but now he ruined it by being a perv. "Dammit." he muttered.

George put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well.. there is always talking to her." He looked over his shoulder at Angelina, who was back on her broom, throwing and catching the quaffle with Ginny.

"Talking... yeah, I'm sure that'll be fun." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well..." George smiled.

"Well what?"

"Nothing... let's get going..." George picked up his broom, and walked by his twin back to the castle.

George was flicking peas at Alicia, as he sat in front of her. Fred could feel Angelina staring at him from the other side of the table, next to her friend. Fred pretended to be heavily consumed in his mashed potato, making towers on his plate.

He looked up finally, risking his neck, and took a peak at Angelina. She was laughing at George, who was making his spoon do back flips across the table.

Fred smiled and leaned across to pick up the steak tray. However, he bumped George's drink, and it spilled down his front, drenching his stomach and chest with pumpkin juice.

"Oh, err... Sorry George." He had failed to keep a low profile.

"No problem, I just gotta go change. Care to join me, Alicia?" He grinned cheekily.

She laughed and threw her napkin at him. He shook his head and stood up to leave the Great Hall.

As George and Alicia hurried away from the Great Hall, Fred was left staring awkwardly at Angelina. "So." he started to TRY to make conversation.

Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I DID apologize." said Fred, trying to make up for the afternoon's fiasco.

"That kind of doesn't make up for it."

"Yes, um, well..." Fred stumbled over his words. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he fancied her and that he wanted to go to the ball with her. However he couldn't make those words come out of his mouth.

Fred decided he had to go for it. "Well I was just wondering whether... y'know... if you like... "

"Spit it out, Weasley!" Angelina looked slightly amused, though.

"You know, you look cute when you're angry." Fred blurted out without thinking.

He quickly clasped a hand to his mouth.

"Uh, WHAT?" Angelina's eyes widened.

"Cute you now... I-" He hit himself on the head. He gritted his teeth.

"The Yule ball is-" His voice cracked. '_Where are your vocal cords when you want them?!'_ he muttered. "It's, coming up, right..." '_She is so pretty when she's confused.' _He smiled. '_NO STOP IT!'_ He hit himself again.

"So, you are just going to beat yourself up or were you going to say something?" She crossed her arms.

"I- I err-"

"'You, you err... ' You know you guys make no sense!" She frowned.

Fred watched her lips move as he was frozen for words. _Nice lips at that. OH SHUT UP FRED!_ He closed his eyes, looking as if he would lounge at her at any second.

"Ok, look, theballcomingyouwanttogo!" He yelled before he could think.

"I... what??" She frowned again.

"I... erm, the ball... you know, you," He pointed at her, "Me, go with me?" He grinned awkwardly. She opened her mouth. He was wide eyed; he couldn't believe what he just did. He spun around and ran out of the hall, leaving Angelina back there, confused more than ever.

He stopped running once he reached an empty corridor. He leaned against the wall and let the facts sink in.

_He asked Angelina out to the ball._

_He made a total prat of himself._

_He perved on her- and she knew it._

_And worse of all: probably the whole of Hogwarts knew about it by now._

_He was done for. Finished. Laughing stock._

George would probably pass out when he heard the news. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He took a step closer to the staircases on his right, ready to walk away before anybody started laughing at him when a soft voice said,

"Wait." he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Angelina was standing there, her chest heaving: she'd run after him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Fred stammered.

She pulled up at the corner of her mouth, pushing back a smile. She took a few steps until she was only one foot away. Fred's breathing became uneven.

"I came to answer your question." She closed the distance between them with one step and crushed her lips on his. Fred's instincts made him wrap his arms around her waist. Angelina took this as a good sign and shoved her hand in his hair.

The kiss was soft. She pushed her body right up to his, so there was no distance between them. She craned her neck up to deepen the kiss. Fred lost control and kissed her back with so much force that he felt her mouth twist into a smile.

Afraid of pulling away, Fred tightened his grip on her waist, and his right hand started to slide down until... "Oi!" Angelina pulled away. "No ass grabbing yet, Weasley!"

Fred's cheeks glowed scarlet. "Shush, you." he choked out and pulled her even closer to his body until he could actually FEEL her heartbeat. It was racing.

"In case you're not sure. I'd love to go to the ball with you, you dumb red-head."

Fred looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. Irresistible. His own blue pair looked down and Ahh, the lovely sight he had encountered on the pitch.

"Ow!" Fred let go of her waist and rubbed his cheek.

"I thought I made it clear this afternoon!"

"Aww..." moaned Fred, disappointed. "I thought, after you just couldn't keep your feelings of lurrrrve in and snogged me, that I'd be ALLOWED to look!"

Angelina smiled. "Well... not... yet."

Fred smiled back. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "But I'm guessing I can do this..." he cupped her cheek with his free hand and pulled her towards him once again. He kissed her with all his might. He didn't even notice all the students that walked past them after they finished their dinner. Some wolf-whistled. They didn't notice.

Fred was strolling up the stairs, his hands deep in his pockets, gripping and loosening his fingers with every second stair he took. His heart was heavy and his head light, his feelings full and now he had the girl. How much happier could he be, there was nothing that could crush his bubble of happiness.

"OI FRED!"

Except that.

"Brother! Where were you? We went back to the table and you were both gone... you two have a row?" He grinned.

Fred looked at his feet as he walked not taking any notice of his brother pestering the bad bogeys out of him.

"What did she say? She slap you? You snog her?" This made Fred smile, but he hid it in time. "Did she curse you? WHAT HAPPENED?!" George was jumping up the stairs busting for Fred's answer.

They both climbed in the portrait hole. Ron was pale, sitting

in the chair, with Hermione, Harry and Ginny huddled around him.

Fred honestly couldn't care less, he made his way up to the boy's dormitory, and collapsed on his bed.

"What's with you?" George looked worriedly at his brother.

"Did she obliviate you?!" He jumped to the only conclusion left in his head.

"Shut up, George." Fred muttered. George was stung, he fell silent.

The were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Fred wanted to tell him, to prove to his twin that he COULD get the girl he wanted after all; but he also wanted to keep this to himself.

He decided to tell him. Revenge was indeed sweet.

Fred cleared his throat. "Well. I asked her to go to the ball with me. I acted like a git. She looked like she thought I was an alien." George grinned at this. "So I sulked off, I was going to come back to the common room, when she was suddenly there, in the corridor and- and-" Fred couldn't go on.

George's eyes widened in surprise.

"DID YOU SNOG HER?!" He yelled at his brother, smiling uncontrollably. Fred looked up to see his twin very exited indeed. "Well, she sort of came at me. All sweet and suave and stuff... and then she was suddenly REALLY close and-" George's eyes were about to pop out of his skull, "and yeah." finished Fred lamely.

George jumped off the bed and wooped.

Harry and Ron suddenly burst in through the door. "WHO SNOGGED WHO?!" demanded Ron.

George pointed at Fred, still wooping.

"PAY UP!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"We heard you from downstairs, mate!!"

"Your turn Ron." Everyone turned expectedly at Ron. Whose ears went pink. He muttered something about, "Was thinking about it."

"I'm, just going... to you know.. I gotta go!" George suddenly looked at his watch, winked at Fred and ran out of the room.

"Gotta go somewhere? IT'S BLOODY 10 O'CLOCK!" Ron spun around. Harry and Fred exchanged glances.

It was the night of the ball. The moment everyone had been dreading, and also so excited about. Fred and George were leaning against the walls, waiting for their dates. Suddenly, Fred felt like his heart had been thrown up into the sky. Angelina had come around the corner. She smiled at him, flashing her brilliant teeth. She ran up and kissed him, and he swung her around.

She broke away, and whispered, "Is my dress low enough?"


End file.
